


Circles

by dvske



Series: Count the Ways [2]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Love Affair, Originally fluffy and YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvske/pseuds/dvske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance around it, but the thought's always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [_The Way You Said 'I Love You'_](http://rhvme.tumblr.com/post/137729229293/) prompts via a lovely soul on tumblr. Prompt# 14, a whisper in the ear.

_“Don’t.”_

The word stumbles from Red’s lips, splintering the instant she feels the subtle shift of Sybil’s weight from the bed—careful movement, the blonde pulling away (trying), but Red wraps her arm firmly around Sybil’s waist, burying the plea between neck and shoulder and silken curls.

_“Don’t go.”_

Slight tension, a pause. A sigh. Sybil, reluctant to sink fully into the woman’s touch yet hesitating to slip free. _“I’ll come back…”_

_“You’ve said that before.”_

So she has.

Both wonder if she ever means it.

It’s their dance, this push and pull.

At one instance, pure bliss. Reunion behind closed doors, away from the public eye. Bathed in the lush quiet of night, they join as one. Giddiness punctuated with wide grins, with fingers weaving together, with tender kisses traded along the corridors. Kisses planted on knuckles, cheeks, nose tips and foreheads; their heads bent and angled, lips upon lips as their bodies press close. _I’ve missed you’s_ float in the air, overhead, for neither woman leaves any space in between. All gaps are filled with their fervor, their want, the pure thrill of being together again.

And then, other times, silence. Avoidance on both ends. Messages left without response and plans cancelled. The warmth of each other’s touch, left entirely to memory as they go about their day-to-day with aching hearts, with pervading questions in the back of their minds. Could it work, in the long run? Could it work in small moments, these pockets of the Present relished while the Future’s consequence goes ignored? Distance between them, more often than not, because _no, it’s too risky, and I don’t know, I don’t know, they’ll ask questions, everyone, especially him, and we shouldn’t, we can’t—what about you and him, what about him? Why you and me?_

_You and me, Red. What about you and me?_

Then, at once, certainty and doubt.

Still, no real answers. Tip-toeing in circles without repose.

Still, Red wakes and whispers. Eyes closed and words faltering, her heart split in two. One with Him. One with Her.

And still, Sybil leaves, promising return yet hating herself for it. Carrying her half of Red’s heart while leaving her own (whole) behind.

_Don’t go…_

_I’ll come back._

So she does. Red never stops dreading the day she won’t.

Now, however, Sybil yields. She heeds the plea and turns to wrap Red in an embrace of her own, pale arms tinged gold by bands of sunlight. Morning’s on the rise, spilling through the blinds, and time crawls forward. She folds herself into the openings Red provides. She allows herself the comfort of her lover's hum, low and relieved. She stays.

_For now._


End file.
